Benutzer Blog:EisteeDeckel/Meine cp für den Kanal
Wie die meisten wahrscheinlich mitbekommen haben, schreibe ich ja eine Pasta für den Youtube Kanal und ich wollte Fragen ob ich sie mal posten soll, damit ihr wisst wieweit die jetzt ist und ob euch die Idee an sich überhaupt gefällt. ^^' LG Eistee Deckel Also hier ist ein Auszug. Ich bin natürlich schon weiter und die Grammatik ist nur grob überprüft, aber nur damit ihr einen groben Überblick habt :3 Projekt Nazi-Sanatorium Kai hatte den Tag der Berufsorientierung bei seiner Mutter verbracht. Sie war Journalistin und arbeitete deshalb logischerweise bei der Zeitung. Nachdem er seine Mutter genervt hatte mal seine Zeit im Archiv zu vertreiben, durfte er hinein gehen, wo er einige Zeit lang rumsuchte, bis ihm ein alter Bericht von einem Sanatorium in die Hände fiel. Das Sanatorium sollte noch aus dem 2. Weltkrieg stammen und sofort kam Kai die Idee, dies seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Am nächsten Tag lief er auf den Schulhof zu seinen Kollegen Florian, Marcel und Alicia. Kai: „Hey, Hey, Hey! Ich war ja gestern bei meiner Mutter und da...“ Alicia: „Beruhige dich erstmal.“ Kai: „Also gut. Ich war ja gestern bei meiner Mutter und durfte ins Archiv.“ Florian: „Und was gab es da? Alte Zeitungen? Haha!“ Kai: „Sehr lustig... Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Ich hab einen Bericht über ein altes Sanatorium gefunden.“ Marcel: „Davon hab ich gehört. Das soll früher den Nazis gehört haben.“ Florian: „Hast du etwa Angst, Bruderherz?“ Marcel: „Nein, aber...“ Alicia: „Komm schon sei kein Schisser! Wie wär's wenn wir uns euer kleines Gruselhaus mal etwas näher anschauen?“ Kai: „Genau darauf wollte ich auch hinaus. Na, was haltet ihr von der Idee?“ Florian: „Klar, warum nicht. Und was denkst du Bruderherz?“ Marcel: „Ich weiß nicht... Naja okay.“ Alicia: „Okay, also treffen wir uns morgen um 18.00Uhr am Waldeingang?“ Am nächsten Tag trafen sich alle wie verabredet vor dem Eingang des Waldes um etwa 18.00 Uhr. Jedoch kam Kai nicht. Alicia: „Hat er jetzt etwa doch die Hosen voll?“ Marcel: „Ich wäre auch nicht gekommen, hätte Flo mich nicht so aufgezogen.“ Alicia: „Dich wollte auch niemand hier haben.“ Florian: „Jetzt sei nicht so gemein zu meinem kleinen Bruderherz.“ Marcel: „Danke Flo... Hey, da hinten! Ist das nicht Kai?“ Florian: „Stimmt! Na endlich bist du da. Wir dachten du kneifst doch noch.“ Kai: „Sorry...Ich hab uns noch Taschenlampen mitgebracht und eine Karte von dem Sanatorium ausgedruckt. Achja und falls ihr nicht zuviel Angst habt... Hier! Gläserrücken!“ Alicia: „Haha du bist echt verrückt. Sowas wie Geister gibt es doch gar nicht.“ Marcel: „Alicia hat recht...“ Alicia: „Sei leise Marcel!“ Florian: „Schatz! Hör auf mein kleines Brüderchen zu mobben!“ Kai: „Also wollen wir los?“ Florian: „Okay, Kai geh du voraus. Du kennst dich ja anscheinend hier aus.“ Marcel: „Nagut, gehen wir los.“ Während die Gruppe 30 Minuten lang durch den Wald lief, stieg die Stimmung immer weiter. Doch dann kamen sie an ein verlassenes, altes Gebäude. Das Sanatorium. Es bestand aus 3 Blöcken, welche alle größtenteils zerfallen sind. Hier und da gab es Graffiti. Ein eingestürzter Turm lag quer über den Platz. Viele Fenster waren eingeworfen. Florian wollte weitergehen, aber Kai hielt ihn zurück. Kai: „Jetzt warte doch erstmal. Schau dir mal die Karte an.“ Florian: „Was ist mit der Karte? Lass uns doch alles auf eigene Faust erkunden.“ Kai: „Ja schon aber schau Mal. Hier ist das Hauptgebäude. Ich glaube da ist sowas wie eine Kapelle und die Kantine drin.“ Marcel: „Ist es das Gebäude vor uns?“ Alicia: „Natürlich, Marcel!“ Kai: „Okay weiter. Das ist das Wohngebäude. Der Name ist auch Programm. Da steht es.“ Florian: „'Kay. Und was ist dann das da für ein Gebäude?“ Kai: „Das Gebäude? Erkennt man das etwa nicht? Schaut mal in das Fenster.“ Marcel: „Ist... das.. etwa B-Blut an dem einen Fenster?“ Kai: „Genau! Das ist das Behandlungsgebäude.“ Alicia: „Davon hab ich sogar mal gehört. Die Nazis sollen da Experimente mit den Menschen gemacht haben.“ Marcel: „Was?!“ Kai: „Alicia hat recht. Das hab ich auch schon gehört.“ Florian: „Na dann mal los!“ Die vier kämpften sich über die Trümmer des Turmes bis zum Hauptgebäude durch. Als sie endlich zusammen vor dem Eingang ohne Türen standen fing Kai an etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen. Florian: „Was suchst du den? Etwa dein Handy?“ Kai: „Nein, die Taschenlampen. Ohne die werden wir in dieser Höhle doch nichts sehen.“ Marcel: „Mit Taschenlampe würde ich mich auch wohler fühlen als ohne.“ Alicia: „Hier muss ich dir sogar ausnahmsweise zustimmen. Schatz, du passt doch bestimmt auf mich auf.“ Florian: „Natürlich, komm her Schatz.“ Kai: „N‘aww ihr kleinen Turteltauben. Solange ihr hier nicht rummacht ist alles okay.“ Alicia: „Sehr lustig Kai!“ Florian: „Hört auf zu streiten, ich will endlich wissen was es hier so tolles gibt.“ Marcel: „Ich eigentlich nicht...“ Florian: „Willst du etwa alleine durch den dunklen, dunklen Wald nach Hause gehen, Brüderchen?“ Marcel: „Eigentlich nicht.“ Kai: „Okay hier ist die Taschenlampe für Romeo und Julia, die ist für dich Marcel und eine für mich. Also wollen wir los?“ Alicia: „Gerne!... Wer geht zuerst?“ Florian: „Komm wir gehen.“ Alicia: „Nagut.“ Die vier marschierten durch die Haupthalle. Die Rezeption, war bis auf ein paar Stühle und Tische komplett leer. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, in das zweite Geschoß. Doch auf dem Weg nach oben brach plötzlich eine Stufe weg und Kai fiel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach die Treppe runter. Florian: „Scheiße, Kai?! Gehts dir gut?“ Kai: „Ja alles okay!“ Alicia: „Kannst du auftreten?“ Kai: „Sekunde... Ja alles in Ordnung. Ich komm wieder zu euch hoch, ja? Nur von der anderen Seite.Wartet da auf mich.“ Marcel: „Beeil dich, ja?“ Florian: „Niemals las ich meinen Kumpel alleine durch so ein Haus gehen. Warte ich springe runter. Schatz? Warte du hier mit Marcel und bringt euch nicht um.“ Alicia: „Danke...“ Kai: „Danke Kumpel. Okay, wie denkst du kommen wir hoch?“ Florian: „Hmm... Wir könnten gucken ob es eine auf der Rückseite gibt.“ Kai: „Oder dort hinter der Tür auf der steht “Treppe“.“ Florian: „Ja das ist ein Plan.“ Die zwei Freunde liefen die Treppe hoch und kamen in einem Flur an. Sie liefen den Flur entlang und fanden eine große Tür. Sie entschlossen sich hineinzugehen und fanden eine Cafeteria mit einigen Bänken und Stühlen. Florian: „Denkst du hier haben die Angestellten gegessen?“ Kai: „Klar, denkst du etwa die Kranken sind hierher gekommen?“ Florian: „Stimmt... Jetzt mal so von Kerl zu Kerl. Hast du Angst?“ Kai: „Warum sollte ich? Es ist bloß ein altes muffiges Haus. Moment.. hat der große Obermacker Flo etwa Angst? Haha!“ Florian: „Nicht direkt Angst. Eher ein ungutes Gefühl. Wir hätten Marcel und Alicia nicht allein lassen sollen. Was denkst du?“ Kai: „Joa, vielleicht... Hey schau mal, hier ist die Küche!“ Florian: „Und was gibts da so leckeres? Schimmeliges Brot mit Butter? Haha!“ Kai: „Der Kühlschrank liegt eher auf dem Boden und ein paar Töpfe gibt es auch noch. Hol mal deine Freundin, die macht uns schon was.“ Florian: „Sehr lustig... Komm lass uns zurück gehen ich mach mir Sorgen um Alicia.“ Kai: „Sei doch nicht so eine Pussy. Deine Freundin passt auf sich selbst auf und auf deinen Bruder auch.“ Florian: „Aber nicht mehr lange, ja? Verdammt, ich bin in irgendwas reingetreten!“ Kai: „Mmmh lecker! Bestimmt in irgendeine schimmelige Soße!“ Florian: „Zum Glück nur Erde... Das wäre ekelhaft sein können. Jetzt lass uns endlich gehen.“ Kai: „Nagut, großer Florian, Königin der Lappen... Hey! Das tut weh, warum schlägst du mich? Haha.“ Florian: „Du weißt warum, Kumpel!“ Florian und Kai verließen die Küche wieder mit einer guten Stimmung und machten sich auf den Weg Alicia und Marcel wieder aufzusammeln. Sie fanden sie auf dem oberen Teil der halb weggebrochenen Treppe. Alicia saß mit verschränkten Armen da, doch als sie Florian durch die Tür kommen sah, sprang sie auf und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Alicia: „Wo warst du solange Schatz?“ Florian: „Wir haben uns noch ebend die Küche angeschaut.“ Alicia: „Du hast mich alleine mit ihm gelassen! Was denkst du dir dabei?“ Marcel: „Ich hab doch extra nichts gesagt...“ Alicia: „Schlimm genug!“ Kai: „Jetzt beruhige dich Alicia. Er ist auch nur schüchtern.“ Florian: „Genau. Stimmts Marci-lein?“ Marcel: „Vielleicht... und hör auf mich Marci-lein zu nennen!“ Florian: „Nagut Marcelchen. Also wohin jetzt? Noch ‘ne Treppe hoch?“ Marcel: „Flo!... Meinetwegen können wir hoch.“ Alicia: „Dann mal los.“ Alicia, Kai, Marcel und Florian gingen die Treppe hoch und dort fanden sie eine kleine Kapelle in dem es zwei kleine Bänke gab und an das Kreuz, welches jedoch auf dem Boden lag und bereits vor sich hin gammelte. Außerdem gab es einen weiteren größeren Raum. Eine Art Bibliothek. Jedoch war die eine Hälfte des Raumes eingestürtzt. Man kann auf der anderen Seite eine geschlossene Tür sehen und Kai plante bereits auf die andere Seite zu springen. Marcel: „Nein lass das lieber! Zum Schluß tust du dir doch noch weh.“ Florian: „Marcel hat recht. Lass es lieber. Sang auch was Schatz!“ Kai: „Keine Chance, deine Schnitte liest gerade. Haha.“ Marcel: „Du sollst trotzdem nicht springen. Zum Schluss ist da nur eine langweilige Abstellkammer.“ Kai: „Pff, na und? Wir sind doch hier um alles zu erkunden.“ Florian: „Nichts na und! Ich hab keine Lust dazu, dass du zum Schluss auf dem Boden liegst und am flennen bist!“ Alicia: „Hey Jungs und Memme, schaut euch mal das an!“ Kai: „Hat Madame etwa Pornohefte gefunden?... Au! Hör auf mich zu schlagen.“ Florian: „Warum sollte ich?“ Kai: „Na, weil mein...“ Alicia: „Haltet mal eure Fressen und schaut her!“ Marcel: „Was hast du den gefunden?“ Alicia: „Ich hab hier ein Buch gefunden... Kein Buch eher ein paar Berichte in denen von Experimenten an Menschen die rede ist.“ Marcel: „Was den für Experimente?“ Florian: „Lass sie doch ausreden.“ Alicia: „Danke, Schatz. Also es sind einfach nur Mittel für unterschiedliche Krankheiten getestet wurden. Sowas wie Gasse und Flüssigkeiten, aber hier wird mehrmals erwähnt das sich die Objekte gewehrt haben. Außerdem soll das ganz nicht so ganz legal gewesen sein.“ Kai: „Die Nazis hatten doch die Macht und wenn die was böses gemacht haben, konnte das denen doch egal sein.“ Florian: „Was denkst du wäre passiert wenn das Aussenstehende mitbekommen hätten?“ Alicia: „Ist mein Freund doch nicht so dumm wie erwartet? Hihi“ Florian: „Erzähl lieber weiter, bevor noch was passiert!“ Alicia: „Aufjedenfall haben die Nazis dann zu Kindern gewechselt, weil man leichter ihre Willen brechen konnte und haben sie dann angeblich im Behandlungsgebäude gequält.“ Marcel: „Wir gehen aber nicht in das Behandlungsgebäude, oder?“ Kai: „Natürlich tun wir das. Wenn sowas hier wäre hätten die doch alles sauber gemacht.“ Alicia: „Unwahrscheinlich. Hier steht nähmlich, dass das komplette Grundstück unter sowas wie ein Denkmalschutz gestellt wurde. Vielleicht um genau das geheim zuhalten. Die Gemeinde intressiert so ein kleines Gebäude wo weit vom Dorf weg auch nicht.“ Florian: „Meine schlaue Freundin hat es euch gerade gesagt. Blut? Experimente? Auf ins Behandlungsgebäude.“ Marcel: „Können wir vorher doch ins Wohngebäude?“ Kai: „Ich würde auch lieber alles sehen.“ Florian: „Schisser! Aber okay, für meine Kollegen.“ Kai: „Das ist ja schon wie ein kleines Projekt.“ Alicia: „Haha, ja, Projekt Nazi-Sanatorium!“ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag